<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who Knows Where the Time Goes? by actualshittyknight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776444">Who Knows Where the Time Goes?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualshittyknight/pseuds/actualshittyknight'>actualshittyknight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autistic Percy Weasley, Dyslexic Oliver Wood, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Hogwarts Third Year, M/M, Percy Weasley Needs a Hug, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Slow Burn, and oliver is dyslexic, but anyways i’ve got no idea how to tag really, but i guess it’s more like harry’s third year?, but only kinda, haha i like that that’s a tag, helloooo i’ve never written a fic before, hope y’all are ok with that hehe, i hope percy fans get get the sustenance they need from this, oops i added lots of relationship tags that are kinda only mentioned, percy is a lil autistic coded hehe, so i’m just gonna try my best</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:42:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualshittyknight/pseuds/actualshittyknight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver had always admired Percy’s ability to remain so studious and focused, even if he had to tell Percy off for keeping his light on into the small hours of the morning. He could spend hours just reading and Merlin if Oliver wasn’t jealous. More than anything though, Oliver loved when Percy read to him.</p><p>Hi I’ve never written fanfiction before and I’m much more accustomed to writing scripts. If anyone reads this and has any criticism especially regarding sentence structure and grammar I would really love to hear it! xoxo</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fred Weasley &amp; George Weasley, Fred Weasley &amp; Percy Weasley, George Weasley &amp; Percy Weasley, Percy Weasley &amp; Oliver Wood, Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Who Knows Where the Time Goes?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oliver sighed. His day had been quite long, beginning with quidditch workouts at the absolute ass crack of dawn followed by a full day of classes. The day was finished off with a three hour Gryffindor scrimmage against Hufflepuff that he almost lost due to sloppy technique. Of course, after the scrimmage, everyone else had fucked off to Merlin knows where and Oliver was left to wrangle the bludgers back into their case by himself. Catching the bludgers wasn’t much of an issue seeing as the quidditch captain clearly had a firm grasp on how to fly a broomstick <em>thank you very much</em>. Oliver’s downfall had more to do with the fact that there were <em>two</em> and whenever he had one in his hands the other was flying haphazardly at his ribs, head, and stomach. The second bludger had caught up with his forehead a few times and an angry, purple egg had begun to form just above his left eyebrow. To top everything else with a cherry, he had six inches of charms to write and hadn’t the faintest idea what he was supposed to be writing about.<br/>It was nearing eleven when Oliver finally slumped on his bed and opened his textbook, already knowing it was no use. Reading was difficult for him on a good day. Words and letters taunted him by changing shape and moving about, rendering his books just about as useful to him as decorations. Tonight, however, Oliver was exhausted. His head throbbed and his eyes watered with the pressure of the day behind him. All he could do was stare at the textbook and hope that he could understand the information from the pictures alone. Fuck, all he wanted was to finish this stupid essay and go to sleep but he couldn’t even read the passage he was supposed to discuss. He withered and drew his shoulders in towards his chest, he felt incapable of taking up so much space.</p><p><br/>“<em>ACHOO</em>” said the curtains next to his. Oliver perked up, of course Percy was still awake. Oliver had always admired Percy’s ability to remain so studious and focused, even if he had to tell Percy off for keeping his light on into the small hours of the morning. Percy always knew exactly what spell to cast or how to fix any problem the first years could come up with. He could spend hours just reading and Merlin if Oliver wasn’t jealous. More than anything though, Oliver loved when Percy read to him. They often sat together during their free time; Percy burying his sharp nose in a book and Oliver testing how close he could get his hand to Percy’s. Whether it was the <em>Quidditch Times</em> or a recipe for dung beetle fertilizer, Oliver thought if he couldn’t enjoy reading for himself, Percy’s even voice reading to him would always be the next best thing. Oliver wasted no time before softly calling out,</p><p><br/>“Still up?” There was a bit of rustling from the other bed before Percy poked his tired head out, messy hair and all.</p><p>“Yes, I thought you’d be asleep by now.” Percy quirked an eyebrow, as if to ask what Oliver could possibly be doing this late into the night. Oliver could’ve giggled at Percy’s haughtiness if he wasn’t so goddamn worried about how he was going to write six inches by tomorrow morning.</p><p>“Oh. Yeah I- uhh - charms,” he finished lamely. Percy quirked his eyebrow again and Oliver nearly felt him wondering ‘why didn’t he finish this earlier?’ Oliver mentally kicked himself for even getting Percy’s attention in the first place. Of course Percy already knew that Oliver couldn’t study the way he could, but he felt incredibly small now that Percy knew he couldn’t even write six <em>fucking</em> inches.</p><p>“Ok?” Percy prodded. Oliver really didn’t want to ask Percy to stop what he was doing just to read Oliver a stupid paragraph on some stupid charm, but it wasn’t like he had any other options.</p><p><br/>“Yeah, I- uhh,” he squirmed under Percy’s unwavering gaze, “I really hate to ask but I need to read this passage and it’s so late and I just can’t…” Oliver focused his gaze on a particularly interesting flagstone by his feet that hung off the bed. If there was one thing Oliver hated more than cancelling quidditch, it was reminding his perfect roommate of his shortcomings. He didn’t notice Percy had gotten up until he was tapping his shoulder, wordlessly asking him to move over and make room for him. Oliver obliged and, though he was nearly on the edge of his side of the bed, Percy’s shoulder pressed against his when he sat. He supposed the dormitory beds weren’t made for two seventh year boys and tried to draw his broad shoulder inwards. Without warning, he felt one of Percy’s silencing spells envelop both of them. Damn Percy and his damn impressive wordless wandless magic.<br/>Oliver turned to look at Percy, it was only then that Percy noticed the lump on his forehead.</p><p><br/>“You’ve got a rather ugly bump on your forehead.” Percy intoned. Most kids would’ve thought Percy was being mean, but Oliver knew better. He smiled.</p><p>“Yeah, bloody bludgers.”</p><p>“I thought those were my brothers’ problem.” Percy spoke evenly but his eyebrows grew heavier with concern.</p><p>“Yeah well, I was left to clean up today.” Oliver shrugged. Percy said nothing, he only reached up to steady Oliver’s chin and placed his wand ever so carefully next to the aptly coined egg. Oliver’s heart beat a little faster. He didn’t know it but Percy’s ears grew a little redder. Percy muttered some latin that Oliver had never quite perfected and the egg flattened back into his forehead. He smiled again. Percy quickly removed his hand from Oliver’s rapidly heating face and turned to the charms book in his lap.</p><p>“This page?” Percy asked. Oliver nodded.</p><p>“Yeah um- just the uh- first two paragraphs…” Oliver had never felt so silly in his life. He couldn’t even finish two paragraphs of a stupid fucking charms reading. He squeezed his arms impossibly tighter around his chest and drew his knees in as if he was trying to turn himself into a quaffle. Though Percy had healed the lump on his head, his headache continued to squeeze the living daylights out of his brian. New tears began to prick at his eyes as he felt Percy realizing the extent of his incapability. Really, Oliver couldn’t even muddle through two simple paragraphs of charms.<br/>Percy had begun reading the paragraphs, but Oliver wasn’t listening. Oliver was too preoccupied trying to keep his tears from falling down his cheeks. Merlin he was embarrassing. ‘<em>Don’t cry don’t cry don’t cry…</em>’ he thought helplessly. Down came one tear, then another. Oliver drew in a sharp breath and quickly regretted it when Percy stopped reading. Oliver tensed impossibly further and willed the tears to stop with every fiber of his being. ‘Now you’ve done it! Look at you crying over your stupid fucking charms homework like an actual baby-‘</p><p>“Hey.” Percy placed a hand on his shoulder. Oliver’s tears fell faster and Percy’s steady gaze was certainly not helping. He turned away and pinched the bridge of his nose.</p><p>“Fuck. Sorry! I- Merlin- <em>Sorry</em>. I’m sorry. I’m really sorry.” He forced out in between thin breaths. Percy began to rub his shoulder and it felt so good but made him cry harder and he really, really didn’t want Percy to see him cry anymore.</p><p>“It’s really quite alright.” Percy told him. If Oliver hadn’t been busy living through his own most embarrassing moment to date, he would’ve laughed at Percy’s placid voice. Percy always spoke as if nothing was ever wrong, and Oliver loved him for it. Despite this, Oliver really, really wanted Percy to just stop looking at him. Oliver squirmed in Percy’s grasp and willed him to just stop looking <em>please</em>. But Percy didn’t. Instead he took Oliver’s hand to tug him closer, and Oliver let him because nobody could see him cry if he was buried safely in his best friend’s shoulder. Percy cradled Oliver’s neck with one hand and rubbed firm circles in between his shoulder blades with the other. Oliver had his arms firmly around Percy’s middle. He felt a lot like a baby, cradled and warm and ugly crying all over Percy’s jumper.</p><p>“What happened?” Percy wondered out loud. Oliver really made a valiant effort to tell Percy but his breath moved from side to side in his throat as if it didn’t want to go up or down. He choked and heaved as his brain and chest properly beat the shit out of him. Merlin, he was really going to die right there, but Percy tapped his cheek to get his attention. He didn’t say anything, just started exaggerating deep, slow breaths. In, out. In, out. Oliver could do this. In, out. In- gasp, shit shit shit. In, out. In, ok. He was ok.</p><p>“Try now.” Percy instructed.</p><p>“I just- oh shit.“ Tears continued to prick Oliver’s eyes and he reburied his face in Percy’s sweater. Percy remained quiet this time and continued rubbing circles into Oliver’s back.</p><p>“I just feel,” Oliver started again, “like such an idiot. I don’t know how you do it all. Head boy, top of all your classes. You tutor the first years for fuck’s sake, you take on ten times more than most people could ever handle and I’m so useless I can hardly catch a couple of fucking bludgers! I can’t even read two fucking paragraphs for Charms. Fucking <em>Charms</em>, Percy!” Oliver felt red hot shame take over his whole body. With all of his responsibilities, Percy certainly had something better to do than look after his best friend just because he couldn’t stomach six inches of fucking charms work.</p><p>“I think you’re quite brilliant, actually.” Percy said, very matter-of-fact. Oliver laughed into his chest, he didn’t know when he’d ever be able to look Percy in the eyes again after this.</p><p>“Don’t laugh. You’re the quidditch captain! Your days are busier than mine usually, and you still manage to turn your work in with everyone else. You’re a bloody good wizard, it doesn’t matter if you need to hear the spells instead of read them!”<br/>When Oliver gathered the courage to look up Percy was staring at him, pointedly, like he knew he was right. Oliver gave him a weak, tiny smile and Percy was finally able to look away.</p><p>“Did Perfect Prefect Percy just curse?” Oliver teased. A smile began to play on Percy’s lips as he began picking at the duvet.</p><p>“Because I seem to remember someone calling me a bloody good wizard. Could it have been you?” Oliver gave Percy a slight poke, firm enough to move him but never hard enough to hurt.</p><p>“Oh Merlin! He’s lost so much water he’s delusional! I’d better get Pomfrey!” Percy poked him back. Oliver tackled Percy as best he could with them both already lying down and they dissolved into a fit of giggles as they aimed to jab each other’s ribs and- oh their faces were quite close now. They stilled and Percy began to flex his knuckles just inches from Oliver’s chest. They could both feel each other’s burning cheeks from where they were laying, too afraid to move. Oliver shuffled forward, really only by a millimeter, just to see what Percy would do.</p><p>“Right, take this off.” Percy commanded, referring to Oliver’s uniform. Oliver’s eyes grew wide.</p><p>“Wha- I- huh?” He spluttered.</p><p>“Pajamas?” Percy drawled, sitting up and sticking his nose back in the air as if to say ‘Well, obviously. What else did you think?’ When Oliver didn’t move Percy raised an eyebrow and said,</p><p>“We’ll finish this month’s Quidditch Times?” Oliver quickly jumped up at this, but just as quickly panicked.</p><p>“But charms?”</p><p>“In the morning, love” They both blushed at the pet name, but didn’t say anything about it. Percy had always been a bit shy with affection, but if it made Oliver smile that wide he’d call him ‘love’ every day.<br/>Their morning came all too soon, and the only evidence of the rest of the night lay in a wrinkled magazine at their feet and vaguely intertwined fingers between them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The title is from the song by Sandy Denny! Please let me know if you liked this I’d really like some feedback because I really enjoyed writing it even if I’m not the best storyteller. Please let me know if there were any fuzzy, unclear, or rushed moments because I’d love to get better at details. Also please let me know if I have any funky sentence structures/wording. Thanks! xoxo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>